


Blood Family

by snowdarkred



Series: The Crossover Drabbles [3]
Category: True Blood, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wishes Charles and Raven were his Makers. Unfortunately, they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Family

**Author's Note:**

> I put together a list of character across several fandoms and then generated random groupings among them. These drabbles are the result.

The drive to Westchester was long and boring. They spent most of it in those convenient traveling coffins, hiding from the day, but the monotony still crept through the cracks. Traveling by night was much easier, and if it had been up to Erik, they would have sent their belongings ahead and simply run the whole way. Unfortunately, Charles had never lost his taste for human methods of travel, and neither Erik nor Raven could bring themselves to deny him. Even if it did mean going as fast as a fucking snail.

Charles was old, one of the oldest, and Raven was only a few years younger. They called themselves siblings, and they were far more powerful than anyone had a right to be. Erik was considerably younger, and sometimes…. Sometimes, Charles and Raven would get this far away look in their eyes, and talk in a language Erik didn’t even know the same of, and he would feel like an infant surrounded by gods. Erik was remarkably powerful and old in his own right, but Charles was born the same year Jesus died. It was rather daunting.

Erik wished that they were his Makers. He truly did. They were kind, as vampires went, especially Charles, who was kind by anyone’s standards. The man was practically a saint; he had, somehow, avoided losing his humanity over the centuries. It was the reason Erik was drawn to him. And Raven was a shining example of everything a vampire should be: poised, graceful, and seductive. Stronger than anything.

Vampire politics being what they were, they’d had to call ahead before moving back to Westchester. The sheriff of the area had been jumpy about letting in a couple of vampires twice as old as her, but Charles had readily sworn on his own blood that he wasn’t interested in the wider region. He just wanted his little family to resume residence of their home and the lands around it.

“Charles,” Raven whined, acting like the eighteen year old she still resembled. “I’m bored.” She pouted for effect.

Charles laughed. “Darling, you’re always bored. It is one of your greatest faults.”

“And your fault is that you’re never bored,” Erik said dryly. “You could watch paint dry, and you would find it fascinating.”

“It really just depends on the kind of paint,” Charles said cheerfully. “Watercolors are beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Honestly, Charles, you’re like a child sometimes.”

“Better a child than an old lady like you!” Charles snickered, shoving her with his shoulder.

“You’re older than me, you ancient fart!” Raven gasped mockingly, shoving back.


End file.
